


Marmora Coffee

by captainkaltar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, med student Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: A frosty winter afternoon brings a welcome guest to Ulaz's workplace.A little bit of holiday fluff I wrote for the 2017 Galra Secret Santa:https://galrasecretsanta.tumblr.com/





	Marmora Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitepeachpidge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whitepeachpidge).



Everything was quiet at Marmora Coffee. Not only were all the college students who normally frequented the shop away for winter break, but a thick layer of snow had carpeted the campus in the night, falling steadily throughout the day. And now the wind was picking up, kicking up the powdery snow and making quite the spectacle outside the brightly lit little store’s big glass windows. 

 

His boss, Kolivan, was gone for lunch, and the coffee shop’s music was gone with him. Ulaz supposed he could plug his own phone into their speaker system, but his musical tastes were a little strange, he’d probably get embarrassed if a customer walked in with that stuff playing. No, he’d live with the quiet until Kolivan got back. 

 

He sighed as he wiped the counters for what seemed like the thousandth time. The shop was in immaculate condition; he and Kolivan had spent the morning cleaning, what with the total lack of customers. Ulaz took a sip of his second cup of coffee, shivering despite his thick, bulky sweater and the warmth of the steaming drink. He made a mental note to switch to decaf, or possibly to hot chocolate, after this mug was finished. 

 

He was staring off into space, sipping his drink absentmindedly, when the little bell hanging over the door started to clink. Ulaz jumped in surprise, setting down his drink and starting to wipe the counter again, trying to look busy. Kolivan had given him tongue-lashings before for standing around doing nothing in front of customers, and he didn’t want any more scoldings from his boss. 

 

“Hey Laz, relax. It’s just me.” Ulaz looked up at the warm, familiar sound of that voice, his face breaking into a smile. 

 

“Thace! You got off work!” 

 

“I’m just out to lunch, I’ll have to go back.” The tall newcomer started unwinding a bulky purple scarf that was tied around his neck. It had been a gift from Ulaz not long after they started dating. 

 

“You look cold, want a drink?” Ulaz grabbed the largest size of coffee cup the shop carried. 

 

“Please.” Thace’s smile was warm and wide as he dug into the pockets of his jacket, pulling out a tattered leather wallet. Ulaz made a mental note of its worn-down state; his boyfriend was notoriously hard to shop for, but maybe he would appreciate a new one. 

 

“You know full well you don’t have to pay.” Ulaz reached over the counter, playfully swatting the wallet away. “Kolivan’s told me over and over that I shouldn’t charge friends. Or boyfriends.” 

 

“But what if I want one of the fancy new winter drinks?” Thace raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I insist. You can have whatever you want.” 

 

“Can I get a mocha, if it’s not too much trouble? One of the caramel-ginger ones?” 

 

“Anything for you.” Ulaz flashed a little smile, starting to prepare the coffee. Apparently, even working at Quintessence, with its reputation for over-the-top, artificially sugary drinks hadn’t killed Thace’s raging sweet tooth. 

 

“Oh, and can I get an extra shot of espresso in there?” Thace drooped against the counter, dropping some change into the tip jar. 

 

“Bad day at work?” 

 

“Oh, don’t get me started. The whole place is going crazy, it’s been packed all day. And if I hear another note of shitty Christmas music, I’m gonna stab someone. Preferably Sendak.” 

 

“He’s your manager, isn’t he?” 

 

“I wish he wasn’t. Such a control freak, you have no idea!” Thace folded his arms, a telltale sign Ulaz knew all too well. It had taken ages to learn to read the man’s emotions, he was so guarded and careful, but they’d been together long enough now that Ulaz could tell he was stressed. 

 

“My offer to slip you something from one of my lab classes still stands.” Ulaz topped the now-finished drink with a flourish of whipped cream and chocolate syrup, sliding it over the counter. “Something to spike his coffee with, maybe.” 

 

“Hah, if only I could get away with that.” Thace chuckled, taking the first few sips of his coffee. “Hey, just curious, you think Marmora might hire someone else? Take them on for the holidays?” 

 

“I don’t know. I guess I could always ask Kolivan later.” Ulaz sighed. It would be perfect to have his boyfriend be his co-worker too. They’d get to see each other more often; right now, school and work kept them apart too much, they had to rely on lunch breaks like this one to get time together. 

 

“Thanks babe.” Thace flashed a soft smile, making Ulaz blush at the little nickname. “I have to get out of Quintessence, I don’t know if I can handle another week there.”

 

“I’ll ask about the extra help.” Ulaz leaned over the counter, twining their fingers together. “For now, I’m happy to have you here. But aren’t you gonna be late getting back from break?”

 

“I don’t care.” Thace leaned in with him until their foreheads were touching. His deep voice dropped to a whisper. “They can go an extra ten minutes without me, I deserve this.” 

 

Their lips met, the taste of Thace’s mocha dancing against Ulaz’s tongue as they kissed. Ulaz sighed happily as Thace’s fingers tangled through his hair, relieved that no one else was in the store, no one else was there to see them. It was very warm in the little shop, despite the snow whirling outside the wide front windows. For one perfect moment, they were both at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas @whitepeachpidge! Hope you have a brilliant holiday and an awesome new year! 
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as another, longer fic I'm writing. It's focused on Hance, but it's got lots of Galra characters in it too, I'm planning on having pretty much everyone make at least a small appearance eventually... 
> 
> You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9806324
> 
> Thanks for reading! Vrepit sa!


End file.
